Goodbye So Many Times
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: He felt sick all of a sudden. He never had been bothered by death before. He had lost tons of friends and family. Sequel to Tea.


Hey, everyone! Here is the sequel to "Tea" I promised. I changed the title from Trapped to Goodbye So Many Times after hearing the awesome song "Goodbye So Many Times" by Nightmare and the Cat. If you get a chance listen to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled

* * *

><p>"<em>Someone go and help her! Hurry! She's going to die!" <em>

Akito's eyes flew open and he felt panic wash over him. He looked around and realized that he was in the hospital. The waiting room was empty except for him, an old man, and the nurse sitting at her station. She was typing something into the computer. The old man was reading a book, waiting to go back and see someone. Akito got up and walked over to the nurse.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, looking suspiciously at him. She was European, around 50 years old, and had dark brown hair. He could tell she didn't like him, especially since he was Japanese.

"I'm here to check on Commander Makal." He replied.

She turned and typed in the name into the computer. "She just got out of surgery. I'll call you back when she wakes up." The nurse replied. She then turned back to her computer.

Akito walked back to his seat and sat down. He placed his face in his hands and felt like screaming. He needed to see her. He needed to make sure she was alright. It was his fault after all.

"_Enemies are coming in on the east side." Leila's voice said over the speaker. "Lt. Hyuga, you're needed over there." _

"_What about you, Commander?" He replied. "You can't die until all the drones are used up. You need to stay beside me." _

"_No, I'm alright. I'll stay in the woods and guide the drones while you take care of the east. Come back and get me when you're done." She said. _

_Akito watched as she guided her Alexander into the woods. His dream came flooding back over him. He shook it off. 'She will be fine. The mission is what matters.' He thought as he guided his Alexander over to the east. _

He didn't remember much about the fight. He guessed the geass had taken over as it usually did when he was in battle. However, he could remember the next part very well.

"_Leila's been attacked! Someone go and help her! Hurry!" Captain Anna Clements' voice screaming, frightened. "She's going to die!"_

_Akito froze as he heard this. Again, his dream came back to him. He rushed over to where Leila was. Three Knightmares had attacked her, and Akito easily took them down. Leila's Alexander was mangled and catching on fire. There was no eject button to escape. Most pilots were Japanese so the EU did not feel the need to put in eject buttons. Akito rushed up and punched into the Alexander's chest. He was frantic, worried, and desperate to save her. He grabbed something and pulled Leila out. She was burnt, bruised, and unconscious. At least he hoped that it was just unconscious. _

"_I got the Commander!" He yelled as he held her close and ran off to go to the hospital. _

He felt sick all of a sudden. He never had been bothered by death before. He had lost tons of friends and family and while it hurt, it hadn't made him sick. However, the thought of Leila dead was strange. It upset him.

"Sir." No reply. "Sir." No reply. "Sir!" the nurse yelled.

Akito lunged up and ran over to the nurse's station. She handed him a piece of paper.

"She is awake. Here is her room number." She replied and opened up the door for him.

He walked through them and tried to stay calm as he went to see Leila. She was in room 208. He stood in front of the door, trying to decide whether or not to go in. Finally though he opened it. The room was white and large. He closed the door and saw Leila lying in the hospital bed. Wires were attached to her and ran into four machines. Her right arm was burnt and then he noticed her face. The right side of her face was burnt. Her hair was shorter from where it had been burnt off. He couldn't image that the Leila lying here was the same Leila he saw last night. The one that looked like a goddess sitting there drinking her tea. Her eyes flashed open.

"Hey, Lt. Hyuga." She managed to say.

He sat down by the left side of her bed. "Commander." He said. Then he just stared at her. She looked like she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She tried to smile at him, but it hurt her.

"Yes." He replied. He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to her.

He felt something cold grab his hand. He saw Leila's hand intertwine with his own.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered. "I told you to go."

He squeezed her hand. He knew that he shouldn't blame himself but he felt like it was his fault.

"Lt. Hyuga." She said. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't say that. Don't say that." He said. He listened to the beeps of the monitors. They were in a steady rhythm. Leila just laid there and looked at him. He wished it was him lying there. She didn't deserve this.

"Commander, get some rest." He said. "I'll st-"He was stopped by the door opening.

A nurse walked in followed by Captain Clements. She was carrying a bag and a pillow. She looked at Leila and started to tear up.

"Leila." She said through tears.

Leila tried to smile at her. "Hey, Anna. Thanks for coming to stay with me." She then turned her attention to Akito. "What were you saying?" She asked.

He stood up and let go of her hand. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Hope you feel better." He was about to leave when she grabbed him and pulled him close. "You can stay tomorrow." She whispered and smiled.

He smiled too. For a moment, she looked like the goddess he saw last night. "Goodbye, Commander." He said as he walked out the door and left.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
